The Girls
by aalaalaa
Summary: My school is ruled by a group of girls, their leader Peta Hayes. I just want to get through high school alive, get my diploma and get out, but as my second life of dauntlessness and adrenaline ruins the tranquil allusion I created of a selfless teen that nobody knew existed, I'm wondering if i'll survive the year. High school AU, bit of a gender-bender.


**AN:I got bored and my brain wandered creating this story. This chapter is a prologue and first chapter. I hope its enjoyable if anything is unclear or bad send us a review or pm. -Thanks FITY**

Year after year the girls of our school never fail to succeed. I'm talking A's A+'s, mind you not once have I seen those girls with a text book. The 'stars' of our school always have it easy but this year, our final year, will be different. Our old principal has stepped down, as kind as he tried to be he was oblivious to the obviously shady happenings following the group of desirable girls. Taking his place is a woman of quick wit and intelligence, Jeanine Mathews, this year was about to get a whole lot different.

Nobody knew how they did it, how such low achieving girls turned around one minute and were top of the class. The group which started out with three girls, now the most prominent in the pack of followers. The first Peta Hayes a truly feisty bitch not books smart but street smart also I could totally see her leading a cult. Next came Erica she acts all tough and hides her brain in-between strands of dead straight golden hairs, to be honest she probably is the brain behind whatever it is. Last is Molly, kinda dull but she provides pull and followers. Since there power grew they have grown in followers dragging along all kinds of girls. This group literally rules the school, as cliché as that must sound it true, they hold a power dangling above the male teacher's heads, nobody knows what it is, although a few of us have our guesses.

Principal Mathews is a strong woman figure and she used her wit to crack the group apart…. Oh and me? I'm an innocent bystander who wears her hair in a low bun and her skirt to the school approved appropriate length, well maybe bystander is a bit far-fetched I'm pulled into this mess unwillingly.

After a long summer break, I find it refreshing to walk into our school corridors past the science and history rooms, around the corner from the general office and straight down the hall to my locker. I feel at place knowing nobody here knows me, I believe majority aren't aware of my existence. Bless these uniforms leaving no room for individuality, unless you were one of 'them' and your uniform look like more of a "hostesses" outfit, if you catch my drift. I hid myself behind layers of plaid skirts and thick V-necks. Nobody here needed to know who I was all I needed to do was float through get my diploma and get out. At least that was my plan.

The same as any year we started with an assembly, gathering our school cohort to discuss the blah blah of self-achievement and the snooze fest that is school pride. I was not expecting to see our principals chair empty, what took me more by surprise was the announcement he had stepped down. The room filled with an uneasy air nobody was expecting such a change, I could only imagine the terror 'The Girls' must have felt at the idea of the lax unobservant principal would be replaced. When Jeanine Mathews took to the stage presenting herself as our new principal I couldn't help but smile to myself. Ms Mathews was a science teacher at the school, whilst I don't get on with her I know she's sharp. All of 'The Girls' never get timetabled classes with her and I don't this that is just some happy coincidence. I also know she has tried to get to the bottom of this before but the unhelpful principal hindered her, now she was on free rain and determined to bring them down.

As the students were recovering from the shock of a surprise principal two women and a man came onto the stage. I knew it as soon as I saw him, the walk, the physic, the man standing on the stage of my high school, the place where I hid who I truly am was Four.

People at this school don't need to know me, they don't need to know that I only really feel excitement in fear, that adrenaline is a drug to me. Its none of their business how I spend my nights hauled up in a club called Dauntless or that I spend them with a guy named Four.

My insides churned the sight of him always makes me flutter but here a crushing anxiety weighed me down, he was going to see through how I am. How do I act, will he notice, will he care? Turns out he's been hired as an English teacher. To me he was Four, hurt to many times, doesn't speak of his everyday life, can kick me ass in a ring Four but here on my stage he was not Four, just a I was not Tris, he was Mr Eaton a new English teacher and I was Beatrice. This is going to be a fun year.


End file.
